


Your Mine

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I do hate myself for this, Multi, Yandere Gaster - Freeform, obviously its non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: Gaster came home from a long day of work, Grillby had been missing for what? A week now oh but he knew exactly where his beloved firefly was, it had been so easy to drug his lover and hide him, it was also easy to act like a distressed husband.With a smirk on his face Gaster walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him and locking it, Gaster then walked over to a door opening it as his smirk widens walking into a room he made himself and there cuffed, collared, gagged and blindfolded was his firefly.“Grillby I’m home~” Gaster purrs walking over to his naked mate watching as his lover tenses at the sound of his voice, he made sure to keep his mate alive and well maintained after all what good is a mate if their dead.





	Your Mine

**Author's Note:**

> because Im a horrible sack of shit who enjoy's dark theme's
> 
> disclaimer: I do not condone this in real life so keep the edgy hate comments away from me god it?
> 
> for obvious reasons I will disable anon comments and put it on moderation

Gaster came home from a long day of work, Grillby had been missing for what? A week now oh but he knew exactly where his beloved firefly was, it had been so easy to drug his lover and hide him, it was also easy to act like a distressed husband.

With a smirk on his face Gaster walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him and locking it, he then walked over to a door opening it as his smirk widens walking into a room he made himself and there cuffed, collared, gagged and blindfolded was his firefly.

“Grillby I’m home~” Gaster purrs walking over to **his** naked mate watching as his lover tenses at the sound of his voice, he made sure to keep his mate alive and well maintained after all what good is a mate if their dead.

Gaster ran a hand up Grillby’s chest watching the elemental shiver and let out a muffled whimper. “I've been stressed as of late firefly~” he coos out watching his mate **his** lover tremble under his touch as he grabs Grillby’s cock. “be good and I’ll take the gag out” he purrs as he begins to bite hard enough to bleed in various places while stroking the bartenders cock slowly which earns a muffled yelp and moan.

Gaster buries his face into Grillby’s neck loving how the elemental stiffens as he grazes his fangs against their magma like skin, he suddenly sinks his fangs into Grillby earning a muffled scream from them as he strokes the elementals cock at a faster pace, after a few minutes Gaster moves his face away from Grillby’s neck.

He removes his trousers and underwear, then pulls Grillby onto his lap instantly pushing his cock into the bartender and begins to thrust into the other. “so tight~” he growls removing the gag on Grillby. “G-Gaster stop please” Grillby begs a low moan escaping them, causing him to thrust faster into the other.

“oh my sweet firefly you don’t understand do you~?” Gaster coos out shifting the position and lifting Grillby's legs over his shoulders thrusting deeper into the bartender. “Nnnhaaa w-what's to understand!?” Grillby whimpers out as Gaster strokes the bartender’s cock in time with his thrusts. “i can feel your cock throb and your getting so tight” Gaster moans his thrusts becoming erratic loving the loud moans and how undone his  **mate** had become.

Gaster continued his erratic thrusts causing Grillby to cum with a scream of his name, he lets out a growl as he cums inside of his mate hot breaths now leaving him, after a few minutes of Gaster cleaning himself and his mate Grillby decided to speak. “w-why?....why do this….” they ask quietly. “because your **_mine_** Grillby~” he gently cups his fireflies cheeks capturing them into a deep kiss forcing his tongue into the bartenders mouth, after a few minutes he pulls away and places the gag back onto the other. “I’ll come back later when our children are in bed asleep with food for you~” Gaster purrs placing a kiss on Grillby’s forehead and left, the bartender was **his**  and his alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I don't condone it in real life it's just for creative writing purposes if you get triggered well that's kind of you're own fault for not listening to the warnings pal


End file.
